He Is Real Just Like Your Big Eyebrows
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human. Alfred Jones is 5 years old and he believes in Santa Claus. Arthur Kirkland is 10 years old and he does not believe in Santa Claus, but he does believe in Magical Creatures.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Have a happy Christmas Eve! ^_^ **

**Alfred in this is Five years old and he believes in Santa. Arthur in this is Ten years old and he does not believe in Santa, but does believe in magical creatures like Unicorns. Arthur's mum and dad are friends with Alfred's mom. **

* * *

><p><strong>He Is Real Just Like Your Big Eyebrows<strong>

**By waterrain**

"Artie, I can't wait until tomorrow!" Alfred yelled happily as he clung to the older boy, looking up into Arthur's green eyes, and smiling brightly.

"Santa is not real." Arthur said calmly, but regretted for those big and innocent eyes started to fill up with tears.

"He is real." Alfred managed to say and tears started to fall down his cheeks. "Santa is real just like your big eyebrows are real, Artie!"

Arthur felt bad for making Alfred cry on Christmas Eve and to be honest he didn't mean to make him cry.

"Come on, Alfie. Don't cry I was just joking." The ten year old boy commented gently while wiping Alfred's damp cheeks. "I was just joking, okay?"

",But you never joke around." Alfred said quietly and he quietly sniffled. "So, Santa is not real?"

"I'm bad at jokes and that is why I don't really tell them. Yes, Alfie…Santa is real." Arthur told him, he grabbed Alfred's hand, and gently pulled him towards the computer. "I'll show you where Santa is right now."

"Really?" Alfred asked in a hopeful voice while staring at the older boy. "You mean it, Artie?"

"Yes, really and it will take about two minutes or so." Arthur replied calmly as he typed in the google search engine Norad Santa and clicked on the one with the dot Org on the end of it. Alfred sat on Arthur's lap, he looked at the computer screen, and blinked his eyes in wonder at it.

"See? This is where Santa is right now." Arthur informed him and he pointed at the Santa icon on the map. "So, Santa is real and-"

"What if some scrooge kills Santa? Since everyone knows his location!" Alfred said in a panic filled voice, he turned around, and stared at Arthur with worried blue eyes. "Is Santa going to be shot? What if someone that really hates Santa decides to throw a grenade or bomb at him!"

Arthur's green eyes went wide, Alfred's voice is growing louder, and he swiftly covers the five year boy's mouth with his right hand.

"Keep it down, Alfred." Arthur whispered firmly and he slowly removes his hand from the younger boy's mouth. "Are you trying to wake everyone up?"

"Yes because Santa is going to be killed or Santa-napped." Alfred stated firmly, he puffed out his cheeks, and got off of Arthur's lap. "I should call 9-1-1 and warn them that something bad might happen to Santa."

"No, No, No." Arthur said to him and he easily picked up the five year old. His grip was firm for it wouldn't due for the boy to fall down or anything. "Santa is going to be okay. He can travel the world in one night so that fat man can handle himself."

"Not nice calling him fat and stuff." Alfred muttered to Arthur. "My mommy says it is not nice to call people fat. Santa's pleasantly plump."

"Just go to sleep, Alfie." Arthur said in a tired voice and he pulled the covers over him. "Sleep for goodness sake."

"No way, Artie. I'm not going to sleep until I know that Santa is okay and stuff." Alfred informed him and the ten year old tucked him into bed. "You can put me in bed, but I won't sleep meanie."

"You are so stubborn." Arthur stated to the younger boy and yawned. "Honestly, Staying up will not solve anything and I'm not mean."

"You made a bad joke about Santa not being real. Plus you are not worried about his safety or anything, Artie." Alfred said calmly and he puffed out his cheeks at the older boy. "Meanie."

"Whatever…Do not call 9-1-1 because you think Santa is in danger." Arthur informed him and he started to walk out of Alfred's bedroom, but stopped because he heard the sound of a phone being dialed and Alfred's voice.

"Is Santa Claus going to be Santa-Napped or killed?" Alfred asked in a serious voice.

"Alfred, What are you doing?" Arthur asked in a somewhat loud voice and he hoped it was not 9-1-1.

"Pressing random numbers and stuff." Alfred replied cheerfully and the ten year grabbed the phone to listen for a moment. Arthur's eyes went wide in horror, he glanced at Alfred, and quickly ended the call.

"Alfie, You had called some kind of Russian military base." Arthur said slowly and he wished that the five year old had called 9-1-1 instead of a bloody Russian military base. The phone ringed a couple of times, Arthur really hoped that the Russian military was not calling back, and Alfred cheerfully answered the phone.

"Hi. Really? That's nice. So Santa is being protected by the Russian military? Now, I can go to sleep without worry. Thank you and have a very merry Christmas!" Alfred commented happily, he ended the call, and Arthur stared at him in disbelief. "Good night, Artie. See you in the morning."

Alfred yawned, hopped into his bed, and fell asleep within a minute. Arthur shook his head and he walked to the Guest bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^<strong>

****9-1-1** is the emergency telephone number for the North American Numbering Plan (NANP).**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank You and have a Merry Christmas! ^_^ **

* * *

><p><strong>He Is Real Just Like Your Big Eyebrows<strong>

**By waterrain**

Arthur awoke when the overly excited five year jumped on him and he was giggling gleefully.

"Calm down." Arthur said tiredly and he covered up a yawn.

"Santa Claus got here safe and sound." Alfred commented happily and he hugged the older boy tightly. "Wake up and stuff, Artie! My mom is waiting. Plus your parents just got here too! Merry Christmas, Artie!"

Alfred begun tugging on Arthur's arm, the older boy sighed heavily, and got out of bed. He had woken up several times throughout the night and did not have a restful night unlike the overly cheerful five year old boy.

"You are so happy that I hate you at times." Arthur muttered under his breath, but Alfred heard him and he looked up at the older boy with big blue eyes.

"You hate me?" Alfred asked quietly, tears starting to fill up his blue eyes, and his lower lip was trembling. "You meanie. It's Christmas morning. You are so cruel, Artie!"

Arthur mentally groaned for he messed up again, grabbed the five year old, and hugged him.

"You are so sensitive." Arthur commented and Alfred was trying his best to get out of his grasp. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings Alfie. Merry Christmas. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes cause it's Christmas morning." Alfred stated calmly to the older boy and he was released from Arthur's hug.

"Let's go see what Santa gave us!" Alfred said cheerfully, he grabbed Arthur's hand, and they raced downstairs hand in hand. "I'm so happy! It's Christmas!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^<strong>


End file.
